1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fittings for connecting columns and beams of a steel frame construction, and more particularly a method of connecting the columns and beams of a steel frame construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art steel frame construction, T-shaped members each of which may be obtained by cutting H-shaped steel have often been used for connecting columns and beams. However, such T-shaped members are insufficient to transmit a shearing force acting on the beam to the column, so that a web of the beam must generally be connected to a flange of the column by means of separate joint members which would make the construction method complicated and expensive.
In another prior art steel frame construction, welding members of steel plate are welded to the flanges of the beam for connecting the column to the beam. In that case, however, the beam must be provided at corners between its flanges and web with notches required for welding operation. Accordingly, after the plate members have been connected to the web of the beam by means of a fillet weld joint, the notches adversely affect a transmission of a shearing force acting upon the beam to the column so that separate joint members are also required for the construction which would make it complicated and expensive.
In the prior art in this manner, connections of columns and beams in steel frame construction generally required extra joint members and need complicated working and assemblies of the members and further have only low joint efficiencies.